


Heart Mark

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: IronHawk - Freeform, M/M, Soulmarks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ironhawk Soulmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Mark

Tony gets his soulmark when he 4.  
Its an arrow over his heart.  
He jokingly wonders if his soulmate is Robin Hood.  
But the arrow is black and purple.  
Its in dead center where he can hear his heart beat.  
He wonders when he'll meet him.  
Most of his adult life is passing.  
Then he meets Hawkeye.  
And feels a jolt.  
This is his soulmate.  
He calls him Legolas.  
Tony muses his soulmate is really a modern Robin Hood.

Clint is born with his soulmark.  
That means his soulmte is already alive.  
His soulmark is a strange blue circle on his chest.  
The circle has as silver border and seems to faintly glow in the dark.  
Clint has no idea what it is.  
Or how it relates to his soulmate.  
Clint joins SHIELD but never meets his soulmate.  
Until the Battle of New York.  
He sees Iron Man's arc reactor.  
And it strikes him that his soulmate has always been in front of him.  
He lets it slide when Tony calls him Legolas.  
The man is his soulmate after all.

Tony jokingly calls their soulmarks , Heart Marks since the marks are located on their respective chests on their heart beat.


End file.
